warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Flames
forever flames by phoenix flight for holly's contest Chapter One I prod my sister's shoulder, whispering, "Hey. Hey, Stream Runner! Wake up!" My Warrior ceremony is any day now. I know because I heard my mentor, Rippling Water, tell Dawn Spirit (obviously the leader) that I was almost ready to be a Warrior. And I really need to tell Stream. Stream Runner yawns and stretches her forelegs, her ears flattening to her head. She takes one glance at me and mumbles, "What is it, Breeze? I'm kinda busy here." She rolls over to her other side, her back to me. "Stream, I--" "Hey, hey, hey! I'm a Warrior now, so I'm Stream Runner." she snaps, rolling back over to glare at me through narrowed blue eyes. Wow, she's snippy. Calm down. "Fine. Stream Runner," I say with an edge to "Runner", my tail tip twitching. "Guess what Rippling Water said about me. Go on, guess!" Stream Runner looked thoughtful. Then she gasps as if she just got a great idea. She meows excitedly, "Did he say that you're an annoying little feather-brain that obviously never sleeps?" "Yeah--" Then I realized she hadn't said what I'd thought she said. I quickly backtrack, "N-no! He wouldn't think that!" I huff in annoyance. "He said that I'm nearly ready to be a Warrior." "Key word - nearly." Stream Runner sighs and rolls over once again. A heartbeat after she's asleep. Lazy furball. I twitch my whiskers impatiently. Even if she doesn't care, I know that Running Fox and Rising will. I step over the sleeping Warriors, taking care not to step on their paws and tails. The last time I did that, Falling Stones practically tore my ears off with a lecture. A long, boring lecture. Somehow, I manage to slip out of the den without stepping on any paws or tails, or as Falling Stones put it, "Ruining the Warrior's most important features." I pad over to the nursery, where my mother, Running Fox, was stretched out beside Silver Moon. The two kit-mothers were watching their kits play with each other. Rising is my little brother. He's weak now, but maybe he'll be strong like me when he grows up. And Silver Moon is caring for Blossom, Dawn Spirit's kit. Such a pretty name for an ugly cat. I watch as Rising bats a small paw at Blossom. He squeaks in surprise as Blossom leaps at him, throwing him to the ground. Blossom lets out a triumphant laugh, but gasps as Rising kicks her away from him with surprising strength. Blossom cries out pathetically, "Silver Moooon! He hurt me!" She rolled around on the ground, fake sobs coming from her gaping jaws. Silver Moon only rolls her eyes. "You're playing a game, Blossom." she mews simply. "B-but Rising wasn't being nice!" Blossom whines. Rising scrambles back to sit with Running Fox, pushing into her belly fur. That's when I decide to cut into the conversation. "Hiiii!" I purr, padding lightly over to my mother. I touch her ear with my nose and do the same to Rising. "Hello, Breeze." Running Fox mews, her eyes bright. Rising's voice is quiet, but I do hear a soft greeting. "Guess what, Mom?" Before she can even reply, I gush, "I hear Rippling Water say that I'll be a Warrior soon! I dunno which rank I'll be, but I'm kinda hoping for Fighter--" Running Fox interrupts. "That's great, Breeze!" "I wanna be a Warrior!" Blossom yowls loudly. "D'you think Mom'll let me be a Warrior now!? Huh, huh?" I wanted to say that she didn't get any special privileges because she was the leader's kit, but Silver Moon beat me to it. As she explains the concept to Blossom, my gaze travels to a small group of cats padding swiftly across camp. I recognize Rippling Water and White Paws. The two cats they're guiding through the camp look younger; one is a ginger tom, padding along as if he were going on a stroll. The other was a paler ginger-and-white tom, who was gazing curiously at the cats staring at him. They disappear into Dawn Spirit's den. And naturally, I was curious, so I silently slip over to the den. Chapter Two I poke my head into the leader's den, and see the two toms sitting next to each other between White Paws and Rippling Water. The ginger one casually meows, "Why do we need guards? I mean, it's not like we, two inexperienced young cats, could ever fight and win in a fight against an older, experienced leader." Seriously though. Rippling Water snaps, "Shut up, Ginger." "Oh? For the record, my name's Flame, not Ginger." he replies. His tail twitches as the Patroller gives him an icy glare. Even if that wasn't technically "humor", Rippling Water was pretty serious and never one for jokes. He opens his jaws to retort, but Dawn Spirit interrupts him. She mews, "So, White Paws. You found these two over the border?" The young Hunter nods. "Yes. When my patrol passed, the fire-colored one asked to be taken to you." White Paws' ears flick. "I told Splashing and Soaring Hawk to scout for reinforcements, in case it was a trap. They didn't find anything suspicious, so I decided to bring these two back with me." With a flick of her tail toward Rippling Water, she added, "And, of course, I asked the ever-so-strong and mighty deputy to accompany me here." Rippling Water gives her a glare of annoyance and mutters something along the lines of "I'm surrounded by idiots," then shakes his head. Dawn Spirit looks at the two loners, curiousity in her eyes. "So, you wish to join the Tribe of Rising Spirits?" Flame nods. "That's right, Your Majesty!" His brother, the ginger-and-white one, rolls his eyes in amusement. "C'mon, Flame, was that sarcastic?" He playfully shoves Flame with his shoulder. "This is the almighty leader we're talking about. That was total sarcasm in your voice." Was that sarcasm in his tone? Yeah. Seriously though. Flame laughs, then meows, "Of course not, Actor. How could I be sarcastic, when we're in the prescence of such a high and mighty figure?" He turns back to Dawn Spirit and dips his head respectfully. "So, what is your answer? Do we stay or go?" Dawn Spirit purrs in laughter. "You can stay, both of you." She gets to her paws. "Alright, outside." I gasp and dart over to the apprentices' den, throwing myself to the ground as if I were there the whole time. I perk my ears in fake interest as Dawn Spirit pads out, followed by Flame, Actor and the two Tribe cats. Actor's eyes meet mine, and I wave a paw in greeting. He nods and continues after the others. I sigh and get to my paws as my only denmate, Ice, stumbles out of the den. Ice is probably the smallest trainee the Tribe has ever had. He is really small. He's shorter than I am, but only a bit taller than most of the kits. He's about the same age as me, and Silver Moon's only kit. But seriously, he's smaller than most cats in the Tribe. Ice shakes his head and yawns, then mews in his quiet voice, "Hi, Breeze." "Heya, Ice." I mew absently, watching Flame and Actor sit in front of the Meetingrock. Dawn Spirit was saying something to them, and I strain my ears to hear. I'm trying to listen to them and I don't hear Ice's voice calling my name until he waves a white paw in front of my face. "Breeze," he asks, "are you okay?" His voice is so quiet, I barely heard him. I snapped out of my fantasy world and hiss, "What!?" Ice recoils, his fur bristling a bit. "S-sorry, I just..." I sigh. "It's fine, Ice." I flick his ear with my tail. "You just startled me, that's all." I assure him. He blinks once, then smiles. "Oh, okay." He gets to his paws. "Do you want to go hunting with me?" he offers. "Maybe later." I reply, looking back at the three. Ice steps back, as if he's offended. But then he nods, then slips away to join Silver Moon and Running Fox near the nursery. Dawn Spirit leaps up onto the Meetingrock and does the traditional summoning cry. "May the cats of the Tribe of Rising Spirits gather beneath the Meetingrock!" Her pale brown fur shines in the sunlight, and for a second I'm jealous of her beautiful pelt. Then I remember why I'm here. When all the cats were gathered, Dawn Spirit announced, "Two young toms here want to become Warriors in the Tribe. I have accepted their requests, and now go on to officially introduce them as Tribe apprentices." She looks down at the two toms, her blue eyes shining. "Flame, Actor, do you two promise to serve your Tribe faithfully, fight for it without weakness?" Flame nods. "Yep." Actor meows, "I do, Dawn Spirit." "Alright. Flame and Actor, you will both train as Patrollers. Flame, your mentor will be Leaping Fox." I watch as Leaping Fox, a slim russet she-cat, steps forward to stand in front of Flame. Her white paw is placed on Flame's pale orange paw, and he blinks, confused. Leaping Fox then declares, "I will train this apprentice to be the best Patroller he can be." "Actor, your mentor will be Rustling Leaves." Rustling Leaves did the same as Leaping Fox did, and then the cheers came, then it was over. I walk casually over to Flame and Actor, looking at them as if I had never seen them before. "Hey," I meow. "So you're Flame and Infinite." I tip my head to the side a bit, then say, "I'm Breeze." Flame kneels and meows, his voice full of worship, "It is nice to meet you, my fair denmate." He laughs, then nods. "But seriously, I'm Flame." He holds out a paw. I blink, then flick my ears. Actor shrugs. "And I'm his brother Actor. You know us from Dawn Something's announcement, right?" "Mhm. And it's Dawn Spirit." I nod, shake my fur, then meow, "I have another denmate. His name's Shattering; he's shy, but once you get to know him, he's pretty friendly." I show them around camp, then end the tour at the apprentices' den. "Aaaand this is where you'll be staying until you become a Warrior." Flame wanders inside, while Actor leaves to train with his mentor. I go to find Ice, even though he's probably still at the nursery. Chapter Three Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions